gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Northwest Mansion Mystery
About the Opening Theme's Backwards message I slowed down the theme and played it backwards, it still says "Key Vigenére." That or I'm doing something horribly wrong. Should we remove that from the article? Crystal6 (talk) 08:03, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Its been a few days and no one has replied, but I have yet to see any proof that the backwards message in the theme has changed, and I'm fairly convinced it hasn't since, again I checked it out myself. So I'm removing that from the article unless someone can prove otherwise. If we have a way to upload audio I'd gladly provide the audio clip proving it. Crystal6 (talk) 00:06, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Butler When the butler announces that Marius arrived the person who opens the door looks just like him except his hair is parted on the other side and the hair and skin color are swapped. Is this a goof or does he just have an almost identical twin brother? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 13:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Dipper and Pacifica's relationship I have no idea what you're (Redflight and Geoff&Courtneyfan) arguing about, but instead of undoing eachothers edits over and over can you discuss it on the talk page please? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 18:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :They're arguing over whether or not to include "Dipper and Pacifica show hints of developing romantic feelings for each other," or something along those lines. I'm just staying out of it. Ylimegirl (talk) 18:37, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Wise. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 18:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It IS frequently referenced: (Category ten. Ow!, Can I pay you to say that never happened?) -Pica320 I always presumed that shipping was not part of this wiki since it falls under speculation. If it belongs anywhere wouldn't it belong under the character relations page for Dipper and Pacifica as individuals? Crystal6 (talk) 00:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) This doesn't happen to "friends": -Pica320 That picture's taken out of context. --AnonymousDuckLink and Postman 03:32, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Stan said that! -Pica320 :Don't know how that's relevant, but I would like to state that if a friend did something really awesome for me, I would probably hug them on the spot out of gratitude. So yeah, that can totally happen to friends. Ylimegirl (talk) 04:30, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Okay, right here, right now, the whole wiki community must come to a consensus about this topic. It is referenced many times throughout the episode. I would like to point something out relating another reference in this episode towards Over The Garden Wall. The bell that Pacifica's parents ring is a reference to the episode The Ringing of The Bell, in that episode it is almost obviously stated that the main character, Wirt, begins to develop romantic feelings for the person being controlled by the bell (I forget her name). By this we can infer a reference that the main character of this show, (Dipper, not Mabel, but that's another argument) is developing romantic feelings for the person being "controlled" by the bell (Pacifica) From all of this I think "Possible Love Interest" should be added to Dipper and Pacifica, and the details I just added about the references added to their respective pages. I support Dipper and Pacifica liking each other, but either way we MUST make a decision. Sorry about how long that was -Pica2003 (Also known as Pica320) :At the most, Pacifica has a crush on Dipper but he doesn't necessarily feel the same way.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Regardless, it's never confirmed or hinted at past users speculating on stuff. There is no "Possible Love Interest" section. If you have to include "possible" in your edit, you probably shouldn't make that edit at all. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 03:31, February 24, 2015 (UTC) In several wikis under "allies" if it is not confirmed it is listed as Possible Love Interest, one more thing, Dipper and Pacifica (The Llama) are across from each other on the wheel. ''Pica2003 20:47, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It's all just speculation. It doesn't matter how other wikis do it. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:18, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Dipper walks into a wall akwardly. In reply to OnlyOnTuesdays88's comment. ( Pica2003 00:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC)) If there is, 100% sure, no Possible Love Interest in this wiki, then i want to ask that if a Cryptogram specificialy references it in a future episode, and it is obvious what is being referenced, if then we would say that. ( Pica2003 11:55, February 27, 2015 (UTC)) Sure but so far there's no proof but interpretation. I think they like each other but that's what I tihnk. Other people could interpret it in a ottally different way. He could ahve walked intoa wall because he was trying to act cool which doesn't mean he likes her. I'm think I've walked into a wall before. Paciffica might have been happy he cameback because she thinks of him a s a friend. You can interpret it another way but without definite evidence there shouldnt' be anything saying that they like eacho ther or might like each other.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:48, February 27, 2015 (UTC) You know what's actually funny? Dipper and Pacifica developing romantic feelings is scatered throughout several pages. I'm not going to say which because I simply find it funny how no-one has noticed. Plus also look at Pacifica's Infobox pic. I guess we came to a decision... ( Pica2003'' 02:21, February 28, 2015 (UTC)) You think there's a chance Gideon will lust for Pacifica instead of Mabel, thus creating another love triangle? - AndyMouse, March 21, 2015 -@AndyMouse why, because Flapjack fell for Sally Syrup? - Pica2003 OTGW references ::Pretty sure the OTGW references are like the FNAF references: The episode was produced before/about the same time as the other "referenced" material, so there's no way it could be a reference. Ylimegirl (talk) 22:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Pretty sure Hirsch confirmed that it wasnt a reference.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC)